hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Great Hall/@comment-5409627-20140318004128/@comment-8780752-20140321005430
McGonnagall sighs. Matthew was a great teacher and a very smart man. But not all of his plans were as thought out as others. "Alright students thank you for giving me your attention" she says gaining back their focus from Matthew. "I would like to give a nice warm welcome to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!" she says clapping, the students and teachers following her lead. After the clapping and cheering died down she began to speak again. "Now I'm sure you are all aware, that we have gathered here at Hogwarts, to celebrate a annual tradition known as the Triwizard Tournament." McGonnagal stops and takes in a deep breath. "And I understand that some students are, well, nervous for this event because of the incident of the last tournament. But students, I Minerva McGonnagall, assure you that no one will be killed under my watch." she says forcefully. "Last tournament took place during a scary time, this year would not be like last." she says reassuring herself. How could she live with herself if someone else was killed under her watch. She continues. "Now students. I hope you are aware, that we are starting a new tradition to change things up in this years tournament. Fifteen students will be chosen, five from each school. The group will compete as a team and this is to test the groups teamwork." McGonnagall walks to the center of the Great Hall as the candles go out and the Goblet of Fire appears in front of her. "I'm sure you recognize this, those who entered their names. This is the Goblet of Fire, and it is used to choose the 15 participants. Please remember that the goblet chooses the names randomly through a complex system of magic. Now, time for the choosing." "We will begin with Beauxbatons!" she says as the Goblet of Fire bursts out a cloud of smoke and spits out 5 names. After she catches them she reads the names, "Our participants from Beauxbatons are........Juliette Kosslyn, Marzia Comasco, Shelia Applbaum, Megan Tucker, and Alexandra Baker! Ladies please go and stand at the front of the hall." she finishes. "Now on with Durmstrang!" McGonnagall continues, the Goblet of Fire spitting out five more names. "And our participants from Durmstrang are..........Carter Meshle, Simon Aubrey, Arthur Freeman, Kristian Stewarts, and Greyson Krum!" she shouts. "Krum. Vicktor Krum! She remembered him." she said to herself. McGonnagall continues. "And lastly, we will finish with Hogwarts!" she says as the Goblet of Fire spits out its last five names. She takes a deep breath and shouts, "Our participants from Hogwarts are........Freddie Simon, Liam Sherwood, Johnny Torsson, Rose Noble and Dylan Whiteman!" McGonnagall finishes. "No one will get hurt, everything will be fine, no one will get hurt, everything will be fine" she repeated to herself. As she walks up to the front of the Great Hall, the lights return and The Goblet of Fire disappears in a burst of smoke. "These are our Triwizard Tournament competitors!" she says as the Great hall errupts in cheers and whistles. When the clapping dies down, she continued. "I would like to take a moment of silence to remember the life of Cedric Diggory and his tragic end." she says, tears filling in her eyes. McGonnagall forced them back and raised her wand in the air as a sign of a respect, some of the teachers and students followed her lead. "Okay students, please get back into your common rooms and right to bed." she turns to her Heads of Houses. "Please help the students get to their common rooms. No goofing off and no pranks. And I would like the fifteen of you, to come to my office so I can discuss some rules and terms with you." McGonnagall says as she walks out of the Great Hall to her office, the students following her. Juliette couldn't believe it. Out of all the other girls who entered, she ''got picked. But that was what she wanted, wasn't it? This was her chance to prove to herself, to her school, and to everyone else, that she was more then what she seems to be. Kristian was surprised. He was so excited and was tempted to jump around and celebrate, he'd wait until he got back to the boat. But he didn't expect to get picked! Well no going back now. He was going to win and no one was going to stop him from getting that reward. Dylan was in absolute shock. When he entered his name, he didn't expect to ''actually get picked. But he couldn't go back now. At least he had Rose, they could do this together and with the others. Who knows maybe they would win. His mind wanders back to Marie, "Marie!" he remembered, turning back and looking for her. Dylan spotted her at the table where they he had been sitting minutes ago. She looked paler then usual and looked lonely and worried. He would have to talk to her later. (OOC: My crap laptop wouldn't work but it's (hopefully) fixed now.)